simpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emotion
Emotions are a gameplay feature introduced in The Sims 4TS4 Gameplay trailer which are a core part of a Sim's simology. It is similar to mood, but is more easily affected by in-game events and social interactions with other Sims. Moodlets influence the current emotion of a Sim. The current emotional state of a Sim is depicted in the lower left corner of the screen while playing. It is also noted that some objects in-game can affect the emotions of some Sims, though the Sim has to already be feeling a particular way in order for an object to affect them emotionally."The Sims 4: Colors, Objects, Clothing & Emotions - SimsVIP". Retrieved on 10 October 2014. Sims that are severely emotional can die from their emotions."Lyndsay Pearson on Twitter: ".@jupik12 I don't want to give everything away, but there are multiple types of emotion deaths."". Retrieved on 10 October 2014. There are several ranges of emotions. Sims may reach one stage of an emotion and then progress to a second, more extreme stage of the same emotion. For instance, a Sim that is embarrassed may become very embarrassed. Sims that become extremely emotional may eventually suffer an emotional death. Emotional states Pet Emotions With a mod or game edits, the player can play as a pet. Pets have different emotions than sims. Most of the emotions have no color and no description. Emotional death Sims can die as a result of being in an extreme emotional state for a prolonged time. There are several emotional deaths, but not every emotional state has an associated death. Currently, the only deadly emotions are Mortified, Enraged, and Hysterical. When a dangerous emotion is reached, the little outline of the circle which appears on the second level of an emotion, will fade in and out. After they die and become ghosts they remain in their Mortified, Enraged, or Hysterical states. The corresponding cheat buffs (+500 to Playful, Embarrassed or Angry for 20 days) are no longer available due to the sims.add_buff cheat being removed along with other cheats in the patch of June 26, 2018. They can, however, be re-enabled with a mod. Hysterical A Sim with (+15) Playful moodlets (including boosts from the Happy emotion) becomes Hysterical. When a Sim is in a state of hysteria, if they continue doing funny actions, they can die. This can be avoided by calming down in the mirror. Sims can become hysterical by doing any of the following: *Drinking the Potion of Happiness (+100 Happy) from the Satisfaction Points reward store and then getting into a playful mood *Doing playful interactions, such as: **Taking a Bubble Bath (+2) **Play in the Tub (+2) (available when playful) **Drinking the corresponding Cowplant Essence) **Telling multiple Jokes in a row (+1) **Being near Playful decoration (up to +2) **Viewing a Playful painting (+1) **Being near MySims trophies (+1) *Having/doing things that boost the Happy emotion, such as full needs, decor, good food, new friends, drinking the Essence of Happiness and Essence of Life from the Cowplant, et cetera) while playful Mortified A Sim with (+8) Embarrassed moodlets becomes Mortified. When a Sim is Mortified, they run the risk of dying from Embarrassment after a period of time. This can be avoided by telling a self-depreciating joke or hiding from other Sims as quickly as possible. It can also be avoided by selecting "Give Yourself a Pep Talk" at a mirror. Sims can become mortified by doing any of the following: *Wetting themselves by having a bladder failure (+5) *Failing to unlock the hidden lot in Willow Creek (+3) *Drinking the Essence of Embarrassment obtained from the Cowplant (+2) *Wearing the Hat of Shame (brightly colored, large hat available at the Costumes section in CAS) (+2) *Repeatedly flirting with new acquaintances (+1) *Catching other Sims WooHooing, showering or going to the toilet (+1) *Being caught WooHooing or sitting on the toilet (+1) Enraged A Sim with (+7) Angry moodlets becomes Enraged. When a Sim is in the Enraged state, they can die of a cardiac explosion. This can be avoided by calming themselves down in the mirror, or venting to another Sim, though this may upset them. Sims can become enraged by doing any of the following: *Catching a spouse flirting with another Sim (+3) *Being Riled Up by a Sim with the Hot-Headed trait (+2) *Being woken up when having the Lazy trait (+2) *Being around a Sim with the Evil trait while having the Good trait or vice versa (+1) *Being the target of Voodoo (Pain) (+2) *Drinking the Essence of Anger obtained by the Cowplant (+2) *Being near multiple Angry Paintings (+2) *Eating the Flaming Hot Spaghetti (+2) (available to Cooks above Level 5 when Angry) *Drinking the Boiler Room cocktail (+2) (available to Mixologists from Level 1 when Angry) *Viewing an Angry Painting (+1) *Sitting on a chair damaged by a cat scratching against it (+1) Emotional related actions When having a specific emotion, the player may unlock new interactions, but it only happens when having the emotion. For example, an energized Sim can do push-ups, sit-ups and stretch. An embarrassed Sim may hide under the covers of his or her bed. An uncomfortable Sim can complain about their problems to other Sims. A confident Sim can tell an unbelievable story to other Sims. A sad Sim can cry under his or her covers and read obituaries on the computer. Playful Sims have access to some goofy social interactions, and happy Sims have some extra friendly interactions such as brightening another Sim's day and giving them a heartfelt compliment. In the swimming pool, there are energetic, sadly, and playful swimming. In the pie menu, actions which are influenced by — or influence an emotion — have a half circle in the color of the emotion on the left side of it. References Gallery Emotion - .png fr:Emotion